Whatever it Takes
by SongoftheDarquePhoenix
Summary: Of all the things Harry had expected to see... Snape naked wasn't one of them.


**_Whatever it Takes_**

**_By: Song_**

_**Summary:** Of all the things Harry had expected to see... Snape naked wasn't one of them._

_**WARNINGS**: This fic easily warrants an "M" It is definitely trying the line of consensual and non._  
_A/U: This interpretation of Hagrid is based on Snapegirlkmf's interpretation. I just liked it that much. I hope she doesn't mind =)_  
_A/U 2: I wrote this because out of all the fics with this subject out there... there are only like, five with Snape at the center._  
_A/U 3: I'm not happy with the ending... just lettin' you know._

This may or may not be in the same continuity as "Off Topic" I haven't decided yet... give me your input?

And one final shameless advertisement- go read and review my dabble "Novocain"... it's another piece I have no reviews on.

_

* * *

_

_"Severus... my little spy." He hissed. _

_"Milord..." Snape said as he kissed the hems of his robes. _

_"Anything to report my little spy?"_

_"Nothing of consequence my lord." He replied in that bland, monotone voice._

_"That is for me to decide my little spy."_

_"Yes, my lord..." he whispered._

_"And we all know what happens to those who... disappoint me."_

_"Yes, my lord."_

_"You should do better Severus... Lest you deserve... punishment."_

_With a flick of his wand Snape's clothing shot off him, leaving a body that could only be described as skeletal in front of the inner circle. The death eaters became more restless as Snape stared at the ground._

_"Tut tut Severus... not eating again..?"_

_He didn't speak._

_"On your knees, my little spy."_

_Snape obliged with haste._

_"You should not make me do this to you Severus..." he whispered, disrobing._

_"Yes Master." It was barely audible._

_Though he could not see what was happening, he could guess well enough as Snape's face contorted in pain and a wave of pleasure washed over the link. Voldemort set a grueling pace while blood dripped to the floor._

Of all the things that Harry had expected to see... that- _that_ wasn't one of them. If he could unsee it- but he couldn't. Not now. Not ever. Admittedly, the thought of ever seeing his professor starkers made him sick up a little inside. But this- Harry rolled over just in time to vomit off the side of the bed.

_And he just took it._ He didn't fight it or _anything_.

It wasn't right. He wouldn't have wished that on anyone. Not even Snape. And the monster who did this wasn't even human. The others watched. _Watched_! Watched as their lord enjoyed the man, some even exposing and then satisfying themselves. Bellatrix crucioed him and laughed as Snape cried out when he messed himself. Voldemort just went at it harder.

Harry vomited again. Wiping his mouth on his sleeve and vanishing last night's half digested dinner Harry stepped out from his poster, shivering slightly.

He couldn't go to Dumbledore with this. McGonagal was also out of the question due to the on going feud between the two heads- he also doubted that Snape would feel too happy about her knowing his shame. (Merlin- was he thinking about Snape's _feelings_?) Ideally, he would find Pomfrey- but, frankly speaking he was afraid of going down to the hospital wing intentionally.

His vision blurred and his gut broiled in disgust as he felt Voldemort's release and what could only be described as afterglow. Swallowing down the bile that rose in his throat he tried to ignore the phantom images of Snape's body being redressed.

Briefly he wondered how Snape would get back into the castle in such a state. He fished out the invisibility cloak, still green from the sickening sight. He made his way through the castle, narrowly avoiding Mrs. Norris, and over the grounds to Hagrid's house. He could trust Hagrid.

He rapped on the door twice before Hagrid's asked "Who's there?"

"Its me, Hagrid." Harry answered as he pulled off his father's cloak.

"'Arry? What 'er you doin' 'ere? 'N at this time too!" Though he didn't seem upset at seeing the young man.

"Nightmare."

Nodding with understanding Hagrid moved aside to let him into the house.

He took a few minuets to put a kettle on the fire, making tea for the two of them. He sat down, handing the smaller cup to Harry.

They drank in silence before Harry mustered up the courage to speak.

"They raped him." He spoke into his cup.

"'Arry..?" Hagrid asked worriedly.

"Snape. He rapped him. I saw it. V-voldemort raped him. Stripped him and rapped him."

After a moment Hagrid spoke. "Take it yeh saw it from yer connection with 'im?"

Harry nodded. "I... I _felt_ it too," he whispered. "Merlin, Hagrid! I felt him! I felt his p-pleasure as he u-used him! I-he _liked_ it!" He cried.

"'m gonna be sick..."

Hagrid quickly handed him a bucket- one Harry recognized as the same he gave to Ron back in second year- before dry-heaving. A large hand rubbed comforting circles on his back.

"Does that make me a bad person Hagrid?" He choked out.

Hand still on his back Hagrid didn't think before saying, "Would yeh ever do it?"

"What? No! Never... Not to anyone... not even to him..."

"See, 'Arry? Tha's what makes ya different than 'im. You 'ave a soul. Yer a good person. Yeh care 'bout people. Even if yeh don't get along."

Fang' ears twitched as he perked his head before padding softly to the door. Both startled slightly when he barked and began scratching the wooden surface.

"'Arry, put some more water on the boil- be back in a mo." Hagrid yelled behind him as Fang bounded away.

Finally together enough to pull out of his stupor Harry refilled the over sized kettle and putting it on the fire before sitting back to wait. After what seemed like an eternity (in reality only a few short minuets) the door swung open as Hagrid reentered with an amorphous bundle in his arms.

Harry sprung from the seat on the bed as his friend laid down the mass on an old quilt. It was only when he began unwrapping it that he realized what -or rather, who- it was.

And he had to vomit again.

When he was done he glanced over to see the games keeper removing the man's pants with far too much gentility for a person of his size. "Bring a wash cloth and some water 'Arry, if yeh would."

Finding a small basin Harry emptied the kettle and refilled it to create the right temperature. With some difficulty he located a washcloth (which resembled a beach towel more than anything) and set them beside the bed.

Trying to avert his eyes as Hagrid cleaned the man's intimacies he found himself distracted by the discarded trousers on the floor, next to what at one point might have been a traveling cloak. Their seat was soaked with blood and streamers of something he'd rather not identify.

Feeling ill again he turned to Hagrid who was busy washing away the last of the encounter. The man's torso was in one large arm being clutched close to his chest while the other was covering his nakedness with a fresh sheet.

The fire crackled merrily as exhaustion overtook him. Who would have thought that Hagrid cared for the dour Potions Master?

Harry woke the following morning (having been moved to a chair that easily was converted into a makeshift bed for a normal sized person) to see Hagrid carefully coaxing Snape to drink some tea as one might handle a wounded animal.

Snape tried to raise himself on trembling elbows but his strength gave out. Hagrid seemed to understand, lifting the man, blankets and all, before helping him into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Harry contemplated for a moment, wondering how weak Snape must be to have require help in the _bathroom_. A few minuets later Hagrid reemerged with Snape in his arms, looking relieved.

When he was back in the bed, he beaconed the large man close, murmuring something Harry could not make out. Hagrid nodded, retreating for a short period of time before he returned with a number of vials of potions. Snape took each one in turn, scrutinizing each carefully before downing it and grimacing. Slowly, strength returned to him. Though still trembling he could now at least stand with a little assistance. Hagrid helped him dress- steadying hands too shaky to grip on their own. Leaning heavily on the offered arm Hagrid and Snape made their way over to the floo. The fire flashed emerald before dying down once again.

Snape was gone.

It was only then that Hagrid turned to Harry, beetle black eyes swimming in tears. "Yeh see 'Arry? Severus' a strong man. Stronger than damn near anyone else I know. 'E'll survive, jus' like 'e's always done. 'E's kinda like you that way- takin' anthin' tha's thrown at 'im 'n doin' whatever it takes to finish the job. "

* * *

Fin


End file.
